The Dark Senshi
by Usagi-no-Tsuki-Hi
Summary: This is going to be a collection of songfics portraying the dark sides of the senshi. The first installment is Aino Minako (Venus).
1. Sailor Venus Genie in a Bottle

Disclaimer: I don't own Genie in a Bottle or the Sailor Moon characters.  
  
I feel like I've been locked up tight  
  
For a century of lonely nights  
  
Waiting for someone  
  
To release me  
  
Aino Minako walks down the halls of school, looking at all the girls running around giving boys chocolate. 'I hate Valentine's Day.' She sits in her desk and sighs. 'I wish I had someone to give chocolate to.' She reaches into her bag and pulls out a small bag of rainbow chocolates she had been carrying around and starts eating them herself.  
  
You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way  
  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
  
Baby, baby, baby  
  
(Baby, baby, baby.)  
  
"Hey, bay-bee! You goin' MY way?" She turns her head to stare across the street at the man who had cat-called her. 'He's not bad looking.' She smiles a carefree smile and calls back, "You wish!" The man and his friends get a chuckle out of this as she opens the door to the arcade, her arrival greeted by all the good-looking gamer guys who think of her as a little sister.  
  
Oh whoa  
  
My body's saying let's go  
  
Oh whoa  
  
But my heart is saying no  
  
Minako and her friends sit around a table, supposedly studying. "Hey, guys, did you see that new guy who works at the Crown? He was so HOTT," Kino Makoto exclaims. There is uttered agreement around the table, except the two blonde girls. One of them jumps up and exclaims, "As if I would be checking out guys! I have my Mamo-chan!" 4 pillows fly through the air and knock Tsukino Usagi on the ground. The second blonde sits there and sighs. "Mina-chan, is something wrong?" Minako looks up and sees the concern written on Mizuno Ami's face. She manages to force out a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way  
  
If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true  
  
You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
  
Come, come, come and let me out  
  
She sits in the Crown, fiddling with her cup. A totally hot guy in an apron walks up and stands beside her. "What's a cute girl like you doing all alone here?" Minako looks up. "Oh, I'm just waiting for some friends." The hot guy smiles and indicates the seat beside her. "Well, then, mind if I keep you company? I'm on break right now." She shrugs and moves over a little. "Sure. I'm Aino Minako." "And I'm Smith Justin. I just moved here from America. Nice to meet you!" And their conversation continues, getting more pleasant by the moment.  
  
The music's playing and the lights' down low,  
  
One more dance and then we're good to go  
  
Waiting for someone  
  
Who needs me.  
  
"Are you for REAL?!" Makoto's voice yells from over the phone. Minako giggles and flops down onto her bed. "HAI! It's so very true! He was so nice! I think I'm going to ask him out!" "You should! Wear that pretty red shirt Rei-chan got you for Christmas, it looks great on you. Plus, it matches your hair bow!" Minako was getting so excited. Maybe Justin would be her boyfriend! "I will! I think I'll do it tomorrow."  
  
My heart is beating at the speed of light  
  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
  
Baby, baby, baby.  
  
(Baby, baby, baby)  
  
Minako takes a glance in the mirror. 'Ok. Red shirt, check. Black skirt, check. Rei-chan's read heels, check. Great make-up, check. Confident smile.' She beams at her reflection. "Check." She turns, grabs a beautiful red purse she borrowed from Usagi. All of her friends were going to be in the Crown to look on and for moral support. Even the Lights would be there. Of course, that was probably so Yaten could laugh at her if she totally fell on her face. She closed the door to her house and set off in the direction of the Crown.  
  
Oh whoa  
  
My body's saying let's go  
  
Oh whoa  
  
But my heart is saying no  
  
Minako walked in the door and spied her friends in a corner booth in the back. She smiles as Usagi and Makoto flash her a thumbs-up, Rei and Ami nod, and Tennou Haruka, Chiba Mamoru and the Lights give her a once over. The last group all whistle their approval. Minako turns her back as she hears two thuds and identical "Ow, what was that for?"s issuing from Haruka, Mamoru, and their scandalized girlfriends. She takes this as a good sign.  
  
If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way  
  
If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true  
  
Come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
  
Come, come, come and let me out  
  
Minako strides up to the counter and leans over. "Hey, who's that hot guy serving those drinks?" Justin whips around and sees her smiling. "Oh, konnichiwa Minako-san! How are you today?" Minako sits up and continues to smile. "I'm fine, and how are you?" "Great, thanks for asking!" She leans back in and creases her face in an attractive frown. "I actually have another question for you." The waiter smiles and wipes his hands on a towel. "Well, you're in luck! It just so happens I was just about to go on my break!" He walks to the booth where the two of them had been sitting the day before. She flicks her eyes to her friends sitting in the back. Makoto and Rei are leaning forward, trying to hear their conversation. As they sit, Justin's cell phone rings. "Hang on a moment, please?" Minako nods and decides to turn her interest to tracing the patterns of the tablecloth as he speaks into the phone in English, a language she has never been able to understand.  
  
Oh whoa...  
  
My body's saying let's go.  
  
Oh whoa...  
  
But my heart is saying no.  
  
He hangs up the phone and turns to the pretty young girl in front of him. "Gomen, that was my girlfriend. So, what did you want to ask me?" Minako's eyes widen in shock and she whispers, "D-daijobou. g-gomennasai, demo, I've forgotten what I was going to ask. Excuse me." She stands and leaves the restaurant, tears streaming down her face. 'I should have known.'  
  
If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay.  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.  
  
If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true.  
  
You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do.  
  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! A bright light flashes and Sailor Venus, the senshi of love, stands where Aino Minako had one second before. She leaps up and lands on the roof of the four story building she had been standing next to. She collapses on the roof and cries. 'What's the point of being the senshi of love, if I can't love myself?'  
  
If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay.  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.  
  
If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true.  
  
Come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you.  
  
Artemis's words come floating back to her as if in a dream. 'The princess of Venus gave up her right to love in order to protect it. Stop chasing around guys and focus on your training.' This makes her cry even harder; something she felt like doing for so long.  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,  
  
Come, come, come and let me out. 


	2. Sailor Mars Imaginary by Evanescence

Disclaimer: I don't own Imaginary or any of the Sailor Moon characters.  
  
i linger in the doorway  
  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
  
let me stay  
  
where the wind will whisper to me  
  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
A young girl with raven hair stands outside a temple. She leans on her broom and shields her eyes and scans the skies. She eventually begins sweeping again. She hears the sound of footsteps on the steps of her temple and hears the whisperings of girls. "Look at her. She thinks she's better than everyone else." "Yeah, Hino-san thinks she's so great because she can read fire. I bet it's fake." "Totally. And what is up with those stupid birds she's always talking to? Freaky." They giggle and walk away as Hino Rei's face flushes a bright red.  
  
in my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
i lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Uniform on. Run to get shoes. Out the door. The morning progresses as always. Walk with head down. Avoid eye contact. Ignore whispers. She sits at her desk and takes out her notebook, ready to jot notes only for the class. Bell rings. Grab lunch. Eat quietly. Ignore laughter. Don't cry. She always eats her lunch in solitude, thinking of the lyrics to her newest song. After school. Walk home. Head down. Ignore whispers. But she can't ignore them. They bore into her like a million knives.  
  
don't say i'm out of touch  
  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
  
i know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
the nightmare i built my own world to escape  
  
Rei walks into the temple, ready for a fire reading she has been asked to do. Instead of the usual elderly person sitting there, she sees that it is two girls from her school. She takes a deep breath and does their reading, feeling their eyes shooting at her, feels their silent laughter as she chants. She tells them that the fire says they're both in trouble of a young death. That shakes them up, but it's a lie. They will both live long and happily. Disgusting.  
  
in my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
i lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
She sits in her room, in front of her keyboard. Rei is determined to win this song-writing contest, to prove to THEM that she can do it. That she can do anything. She puts pen to paper and writes at the top "I Am More Than You See". Yes, this will work. The words and music flow together until the piece is completed.  
  
swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
the goddess of imaginary light  
  
Rei stands outside, sweeping the walk to the temple. Those girls with their jeers walk by again, but this time, she holds her head up and looks at them so they know she can hear them. They will not bother her again. 


End file.
